Shules: Admitting their feelings
by katiemay017
Summary: Shawn and Jules finally admit their feelings for eachother, which leads to something more than just an i love you. sorry, i suck at summaries contains some Gus, Abigail, Lassiter, and Chief. k for kissing and etc.


Shawn was sitting with Juliet at her desk and they were eating in silence. It was 7:00 and they had solved their case and were treating themselves to Chinese take-out. "So, uh, we did good today," Juliet said. "Yea, He won't be bothering anyone for a long time." They resumed their silence, but every once and a while their eyes would meet, and they would look away in embarrassment. "Hey Jules, I gotta make a call." Shawn said abruptly. "'Oh, alright," She replied. A few minutes later Shawn returned. "Abigail is stopping by" Shawn said. A look of disappointment spread across Juliet's face, they resumed their silence. After a while Shawn asked, "What's wrong?", "Nothing, I just wanted to say that… I-""She's here, I'll be right back!" He ran out the door. Juliet sat in the empty police station filled with sadness. Outside Shawn was talking to Abigail. He went right to the point of why he asked her to come, "I asked you to come by because, I think, that it would be best if we… stopped seeing each other." "Why?!" Abigail said in surprise. "I think you deserve more than I can give, and I don't want to hurt you again like back in high school" to Shawn's surprise Abigail was not upset, or angry, but in a way she looked happy, even though Shawn knew that wasn't the real reason he was breaking up with her. "Alright, well then, I guess this is goodbye" She said calmly. "Yes" Shawn replied. She leaned forward and kissed him for some time. Then she pulled back, gave him a hug and walked away. Shawn was surprised at how quickly that whole thing had gone by. He turned around and saw Juliet looking at him through the window with tears running down her face. She turned away from the window. Shawn ran inside and found her at her desk, with her face in her hands. "Jules?" She whipped away her tears and stood up. "Jules, will you please tell me what is wrong?" "It's just, you and Abigail love each other and I lo-""I broke up with her Jules" Shawn blurted," But, you were kissing and looked so happy," She said confusedly. "We were saying goodbye." "But why? I thought you loved her?" "I do, but I broke up with her because…I want to be with you more." He said. More tears came pouring down her face, but this time they were accompanied by a smile. "Really?!" She said with amazement. The clock sounded, telling them that it was 8:00. "Really, I like you, A LOT; I mean it borders on love. Actually, I do Love you Juliet, I love you." She stepped closer to him and breathed, "I love you too, Shawn." Then he pulled her towards him and kissed her. They passionately kissed, wrapped in each other's arms. Juliet wrapped her legs around Shawn and he laid her down on the desk and they continued to kiss. Suddenly, "WOAH!!!" they immediately stopped and looked towards the door. Lassiter stood in the doorway, shocked. "I just came by to, uh; grab a case file that I forgot." Juliet sat on the desk, feeling very awkward and embarrassed, while Shawn stood there seeming relatively composed. "We were just eating dinner" Juliet said quietly, motioning to the Chinese food knocked over on the desk. "Sure, Sure" Lassiter said with a laugh. He walked to his desk, grabbed the file and walked out laughing, "See ya tomorrow" Shawn said. Juliet hadn't gotten what Lassiter laughed at, but when she looked down she knew, her shirt was completely unbuttoned. "Well, I guess I should go," Shawn said nervously. "What? Wait! Please don't go Shawn! I've waited years for this to happen." She said slightly embarrassed. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her. She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same. After a while they decided to head back to the Psych office and continue there. When they got there they lay on the couch, oblivious to the world around them. Shawn unbuttoned Juliet's shirt and he heard her breath, "Finally" in his ear. He smiled and kissed her neck making his way back up to her lips. Shawn sat up pulled of his shirt and continued kissing Juliet.

Gus unlocked the door and walked inside, "Morning Shawn, wanna go get some breakf-"Gus saw Shawn and Juliet sleeping on the couch under a blanket, Juliet wrapped in Shawn's arms, both of them smiling. Gus began to tip-toe out of the room, "Gus?" Juliet said dazedly. "Gus?!" She sat up gathering up the blanket to cover herself. "Um, Hi Juliet," Gus said awkwardly. "What are you doing here?" Shawn said, completely awake now. "I just stopped by to, uh, see if you wanted to get some breakfast, but I see that this is a bad time." "Yea it is kind of a bad time, but I'd better head over to the police station." Juliet said. "Oh, alright," Shawn said with disappointment. Juliet grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around herself, gathered up her clothes and went to the bathroom. "Oh my god, Shawn!" Gus hissed, "You and Juliet?!" "Yep!" Shawn said with a grin. Juliet stepped into the room, walked up to Shawn and whispered, "Yesterday was the best day of my whole life." Kissed him and walked out. Gus squealed and sat on the chair next to the couch. "What happened?!" he said. "Well," Shawn began, Gus's eyes widened, "We were eating at her desk and I asked Abigail to stop by," "You did?! Why?!" Gus asked curiously. "I broke up with Abigail." "You did?!" "Yes, and Jules saw us kissing goodbye, and when Abigail left, I saw Jules crying in the window, I ran inside and told her why I broke up with Abigail." "What did you say to her?!" Gus cried, he was acting like a child on Christmas morning. "I told her that I wanted to be with her more because I love her. Then she told me she loved me too and we started making out on her desk, which by the way was totally awesome!" "Nice, Shawn" "Then Lassiter walked in" "He did?!" Gus was on the edge of his seat, "Yea, and he was shocked at first and then he couldn't stop laughing, because it turns out Jules shirt was completely unbuttoned and the Chinese food was spilled all over the desk. Then I was going to leave and she told me that she had been waiting years for that to happen. So then we came back here made out a bunch more, got naked, and you know how the rest goes. She is in like such good shape." "Wow, what are you going to do when you go to the station, won't it be really awkward?" "Maybe, but we'll make it work." "Cool, by the way on the way here this morning I got a call from the chief, she needs our help on a case." "Ok, awesome, let's head down there now, but first let me get some clothes on." When they got to the police station, Shawn went right to Juliet's desk and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "Shawn, don't you want to be discreet about us?" Juliet asked. "Lassie knows, so he'll probably tell anyways." "Alright, by the way the chief has a case for us." Juliet said. Shawn grabbed her hand and they walked to the chief's office together. As they walked Lassiter eyed them from his desk, with a smirk on his face. "O'Hara!" Lassiter called out to Juliet. "One second, Shawn. I'll be right back." She walked over to Lassiter. "What is it Lassiter?" she asked him. "Just wondering, what was going on last night?" "We were just eating Chinese food." She said defensively. "If you were just eating Chinese food, how come Shawn was literally on top of you on your desk and your shirt was completely unbuttoned?""None of your business Carlton.""Alright, alright." He said, getting back to work. Juliet, Shawn, and Gus walked towards the chief's office. "Oh, by the way, just reminding you, there are security cameras everywhere in here" Lassiter called after her. That hadn't even crossed Juliet's mind. "Shawn?" "Yes Jules?" He said sweetly. "The Chief is going to find out." "How?" he said barely paying attention. "The security guards always watch the security tapes in the morning, and I bet you more than one of the cameras recorded us making out." "Seriously?" Shawn was now paying attention. "O'Hara, Spencer!" the chief yelled. "Oh god." Juliet muttered. "Can I see you two in my office?" "Sure Chief" Shawn said. "Take a seat." the chief said. Juliet was sitting in one of the two chairs opposite the chief's desk, biting her nails with nervousness. Shawn put his hand on her leg in attempts to comfort her, because he knew that the security footage could cost Juliet her job. "I saw some footage on the security tapes of you two kissing. You're lucky you didn't go any farther than kissing here, because if you did, I would have to ask you to turn in your gun and badge O'Hara because like you every person here knows that intimate relations with a co-worker in these facilities are prohibited." "Yes chief." Juliet said in a tiny voice. "And if I ever see anymore similar footage of you two, I will have no choice but to discharge you, O'Hara." "We understand chief. It will never happen again."Shawn said. "Alright, now the real reason I had you come in was because I have a case for you. I had McNab put the case file on your desk O'Hara." "Thanks chief." And with that Juliet and Shawn stood up and left the room. The chief watched them leave with a faint smile on her face, "Young love." She said with an admiring voice and went back to work.


End file.
